Technology for including video and audio in printed materials has become simpler and cheaper in recent years. Video devices that are incorporated into apparel, greeting cards and the like are known. Portable video players have also become popular in recent years. However, many portable video players are expensive. A need exists for a video player that overcomes the drawbacks of the prior art.